smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Irate Gamer
About him: He is a character very similar to AVGN. Due to those similarities, he has recieved alot of hate primarly by AVGN fans. Special Moves All of Chris' moves are clones of other moves. B- Plagiarism A clone of Inhale. Chris copies the B move of the closest opponent in a limited distance. The only two differences are that the copied moves are weaker than the originals, and can only get be discarded by getting KO'd. The move comes from the common critisism of the Irate Gamer video style and lines being very similar to that of AVGN's, this also explains why all of his attacks are clones of other moves. Side B- Escape bike A clone of Wario Bike. Chris uses a bike to dash away, which is faster than his normal speed. Crashing into anything will damage him, along with enimies if he crashes into one. At the end of his review the famous E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial game, Chris escapes the cops by using a bike (he found the game burried in an Alpaso, Texas landfill, a reference to a rumor that says that the unpopularity of the game was so bad that the remaining copies were buried in a land fill; half of the rumor is true) before crashing into a dumpster where he found E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (2001) and E.T.: Digital Companion on the ground. Up B- The same Explosion Effect A clone of Fire Wolf Chris creates an explosion and gets hits by it. The move is only useful for ledge recovery, as it does not hurt any enimies The move comes from the the same explosion effect being used when there is one in the show. Down B- Convenient Mirror A clone of Mirror Shield Chris pulls out a mirror that can reflect projectiles. Unlike mirror shield, projectiles that hit it reduce speed and damage caused by 50%, and (because it's a REAL mirror) if it hits a non-projectile the mirror breaks, and cannot be used until Chris is KO'd. If the mirror is used again after Chris is KO'd he will gain damage (because of the mirror shards, OUCH!). At the end of his Stack-up review, he fights his R.O.B., who got angry from being insulted, and attacked Chris with his own moveset (coincedentally, the game was realeased in Australlia that same day.) Final Smash- The Borean A clone of Peach Blossom. Chris starts to review the SNES version of Disney's Aladdin for 17 seconds. Everyone on screen that is not under the effects of invincibilityfalls asleep. The attack can be cancelled if he is attack by someone who was not effected by the attack, for example someone who just got off his or her revival platform, or was in an invincibility frame during the attack's activation. The move comes from Chris' dull speaking voice when doing reviews, even though AVGN talks like this in his reviews commonly too. And the falling asleep part comes from what one youtuber once said about his voice. Character Description Also known as Chris Bores. He is deemed a rip off of Angry Video Game Nerd because of the heavy similarities to the two shows. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Throws a TMNT game box *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Turns into a tour bus and drives forward *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role in The Subspace Emissary Irate Gamer is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Dr. Robotnik and Xerxes. He is first seen in the Real City, where he uses a Dark Cannon to trophy the AVGN when the AVGN is fighting against the Nostalgia Critic. The Critic misses IG with his gun, but IG retaliates by summoning the Game Genie to trophy the Critic. Later, Ganondorf grants permission from IG to send a Subspace Bomb to engulf the city. The Irate Gamer speeds away on his bike after he summoned the Game Genie, oblivious to the tracks he produced. This leads to the second encounter with the Nostalgia Critic, but this time, the Critic brought some recruits. Panicking, the IG asks for assistance from Ganondorf, who sends Robotnik's and Xerxes's minions to stop the heroes. The cowardly IG hides in a bush and creates a shadow bug copy of himself while the real IG plans out a new strategy. The copy trophys the Nostalgia Critic and creates a shadow clone of him. He then fights Tommy Wiseau and Madotsuki, along with the real Critic. However, the Critic laughs at the IG clone, thinking that the fight's going to be a cakewalk, until the clone gained more shadow bugs and tripled in size. Despite his new height, the clone was no match for the heroes. Then the real IG gets chased once more by the heroes into a wasteland. Fortunately for the Irate Gamer, he has someone else by his side... Trivia Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains